


Kylo is Batshit Insane

by sherlockiantrash (thefatalfetus)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Other, Self-Harm, kylo's crazy borderline ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatalfetus/pseuds/sherlockiantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which kylo is a borderline and hux is his FP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo is Batshit Insane

**Author's Note:**

> ok before y'all get on my case about this, just know that this is something i live with every day, so i would know about it. i'm not just trying to stereotype or make fun of borderlines, i am one.

"Open the fucking door, Kylo." Hux wasn't exactly yelling, but he wasn't the most calm person either.   
"LEAVE. ME. ALONE." Kylo Ren screamed from the other side of the door. There was slamming around and finally all the slamming stopped.   
"Just let me in. You don't want to do this." Hux was kind of desperate by now. He promised he wouldn't let Kylo kill himself, at least not on his watch. But Kylo did what he wanted, regardless of other people's promises. That's exactly the reason Hux hated the little shit. Because he only cared about himself.  
"I'm not being selfish, you prick. I'm surviving." Kylo had read his mind. Hux tried to project his anger into Kylo's head to prove a point, but then decided that would be counter productive. And probably make things worse.   
He didn't even know what had set him off. All he knew was that all of a sudden there was screaming and things (heavy things, mind you) being force flung across the Starkiller.   
"YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT GETTING YOUR PRECIOUS DICK WET!" Kylo had been screaming, much to the confusion of... everyone involved. Hux knew there was some... delusional abandonment issues, but did they really extend to him getting jealous every time Hux fucked somebody? Hux didn't care that much about Kylo, but Kylo's crazy ass self felt like Hux cared more about people he bedded than him, and honestly, it was kind of scary. Who knew how far Kylo would go to prove a point?  
The door opened and Kylo was sat on his bed, perfectly composed, his tear-stained face the only evidence that he had been upset. Hux straightened his coat and strode in, casually panicking. He sat next to Kylo.  
"Let me see." He said with genuine concern.  
"No. I just want to go to sleep." Kylo whined, as he laid down with his arms underneath him. He winced slightly, but enough for Hux to notice.   
"I'm going to Snoke if you don't let me see." Hux thought Kylo was being childish. Kylo thought Hux was trying to ruin his life.  
Finally, Kylo took an arm out from under him, pulled up the sleeve for Hux to see. There was nothing there.   
"Other arm, Kylo. I'm not stupid." Kylo rolled his eyes and reluctantly pulled the other arm out from under him, still wincing with the sudden movement and the slow burn.   
Hux pulled his sleeve down gently, revealing hundreds of thin lines, some white and fading, the most recent still red and angry and bleeding.   
Hux knew he didn't really want to see it, so much as he had to, to make sure Kylo was going to be okay. Because with all the vulgarities Kylo flung his way in fits of rage, he still cared. There was just something about the vulnerability that made him want to protect Kylo, but nothing could protect Kylo now. He was too far gone.


End file.
